Can I Forget You?
by dabatman
Summary: One Direction Member/Taylor/Calvin/Austin/Harry. Taylor swift gadis berusia 19th.ia cantik, tinggi, seorang photographer, tapi ia mengalami trauma ringan karena penyesalan nya telah memutuskan calvin karena kesalah fahaman, yang membuatnya tidak mau memiliki kedekatan lebih terhadap pria karena belum bisa melupakan calvin,tapi ia terus berjuang untuk move on. lalu siapakah harrry?


_Chapter 1_

 _( Hal Lama Terulang Kembali )_

 _ **Tokoh (Chapter 1) : Harry / Taylor / Austin**_

 _ ***Disini Austin jadi perempuan**_

Taylor.. kamu emang bodoh banget ya, ada setan apasih yang lewat, kenapa bisa putusin dia. Ish Taylor kamu tuh egois banget sih! Kenapa karena cemburu sama Jessie, secepat itu kamu bisa mutusin dia!? Siapatau calvin tuh gasuka sama Jessie! Nyesel kan tay! _"ARRGGHH"_ gerutu ku sembari melepaskan earphone.

" **I got a fre for a heart.. I'm not scared of the dark.."** tiba-tiba saja aku di kejutkan dengan suara dari arah tangan kanan, dan yap benar saja sudah ada nama harry di layar iphone ku.

" _halo?"_

" _hai princess.. tumben sudah bangun"_ Princess? Um. Menggelikan, ketika kata itu diucapkan harry dengan suara beger nya. Gue melihat jam menunjukan pukul 07:00 biasanya jam segini aku belum bangun karena hari libur

" _ahelah, harry, plis berhenti manggil gue kayak dulu lagi"_

" _lah? kenapa? Dari orok gua udah panggil lu princess, eh tapi ada bener nya juga si, lu kan sering susah banget di bangunin, jadi gua panggil lu princess kebo aja deh, gimana? Lebih cocok tuh ahahaha"_ dia puas banget ngetawain gue ya.

" _HAHAHA. Dasar ya! dari dulu gapernah berubah! Kambing!"_ aku tertawa paksa denga nada suara di tekan, kambing? Yap. aku memanggil nya kambing karena dia cerewet, sama kayak kambing yang suka 'mbee mbee'

" _kambing?! Jangan panggil gua kambing bangke.. ganti dong, masa dari dulu sampe sekarang kambing mulu hahaha"_

" _karena dari dulu sampe sekarang lo ga ada berubahnya! Yaudah, intinya, lo ngapain telfon gue?"_

" _dih, emang gaboleh ya? Gua kangen sama lo, jadi gua mau ngajak lo jalan. Udah lama juga kan kita gak jalan bareng"_ mendengar kata-kata kangen yang diucapkan harry, membuat perasaan ku menjadi tidak karuan, tapi, stop. aku gaboleh gampang baper, dia kan emang dari dulu suka gitu orang nya tay.. hhh

" _wihh boleh juga tuh! Yaudah yuk jalan, tapi lo yang bayar ya.. ahahaha"_

" _iyasiipp, dua jam lagi gua kerumah lo_ "

" _gue Cuma bercanda ahahha tapi yaudah sih kalo lo mau bayarin gue ahaha"_

" _eiitsss.. gajadi ah, lu kan makan nya banyak, nanti uang gua abis lagi"_ uhh bikin kesal banget.

" _IHHH PHP! MALES"_

" _dihh sejak kapan princess gua.. ralat.. princess kebo gua baperan ahaha, gua Cuma bercanda nces.. iya tenang aja gua kan gapernah bohong, nanti gua traktir!"_ lagi-lagi ya dia memanggil ku princess kebo

" _hehh mas kambing! Nama gue Taylor bukan nces! Ataupun princess kebo! Kata siapa lo gapernah bohong.. uhh.. sering"_

" _nama gua juga bukan kambing nces.. bleee"_

" _taulah! Yaudah ya, gue siap siap dulu bhay mas kambing HAHAHAHA"_ akupun langsung mengakhiri komunikasi.

Sebelum mandi biasanya aku menyiapkan baju terlebih dahulu. Hmm, oke, sudah di depan lemari, dan bingung mau pake baju apa, setelah 10 menit lebih memlih baju, ketemu juga yang pas buat di pakai sekarang. Lalu dengan bermalas-malasan aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi.. loh.. kok.. handuk.. gila! Gue lupa bawa handuk, dengan cepat aku berteriak _"DEKKK! DEKKK"_ memanggil adek ku _"apa kaaa?"_ _"tolong ambilin handuk kaakaaa!"_ kemudian datang lah adek ku yang bernama Austin, dan mengetuk pintu kamar mandi, aku menjulurkan tangan keluar.. huh untung saja. Kemudian aku berlari kecil menuju kamar, biasanya habis mandi tidak lupa aku selalu pakai handbody, kemudian pakai baju.

Baju yang aku pakai adalah.. kaos putih bertuliskan 'Wildest Dream' dan cardigan hitam panjang selutut, celana levis pendek se-paha, rambut di kuncir kuda, sepatu converse hitam, accessories yang aku pakai Cuma wristband, jam tangan, slingbag, make up yang aku pakai juga simple, lipstick berwarna pink natural, pelembab. Done.

Satu jam telah berlalu.

aku duduk, nunggu dia di taman (masih dirumah gue bagian depan) "tay.." ada yang memanggil nama ku, suaranya dari dalam rumah, akupun membalik badan, dan melihat mama _"kamu mau kemana?"_ ya ampun, aku lupa memberitahu tau mama _"aku.. aku mau jalan sama harry ma heheheh"_ mama ku tersenyum mendengar kata kata yang terucap dari mulut ini _"wah Hazza? Mama kangen sekali sama dia, nanti kalau sudah datang ajak masuk dulu ya"_ hazza? Yap. Dari dulu mama, hampir tidak pernah mennyebutkan kata 'harry' dia menggantinya dengan 'hazza' _"iyaa.. sip boss hehehe"_

Gue menunggu dia di taman, sembari nge-stalk Instagram dan Line **"I got a fire for a heart.. I'm not scared of the dark.."** ketika lagi asik nge stalk socmed, harry menelfon.

" _ncess, udah siap belum?"_

" _udah daritadi, lo lama banget sih elaahh"_

" _5 menit lagi gue sampe ko tenang aja"_

" _hmm oke"_

Hanya segitu pembicaraan kita, kemudian gue stalk socmed lagi, 5 menit berlalu bahkan sudah lewat 5 menit

" _oyy oyy"_ panggil seseorang dari arah depan dan aku melihat Harry! Ya ampuun dia ganteng banget, jujur dia ganteng memakai baju itu ahaha, ganteng Cuma karena baju ahaha

" _apa mas kambing? Sini masuk, duduk dulu ke apake, lo tumben ganteng make baju itu_ " kata 'ganteng' itu spontan terucap dari mulut ku _"dih emang gua mah emang dari dulu ganteng yee, lo juga cantik ncess sumpah"_ aku biasa aja si, karena sering banget mendengar dia bilang gitu _"gausa gr.. gausaa, gue bilang baju nya ya yang ganteng hahaaha, makasih btw hahaha, ohiya mama mau ketemu sama lo"_ harry dan gue pun masuk rumah _"Mahh.. mamaa.. ini hazza dateng"_ panggil ku _"iyaa tungguu sebentar ya nak haz"_ jawab mama. _"hai kak harry hehee"_ sapa adek ku yang menduduki kelas 1 SMA dan dia suka sama mas kambing, dia pernah bilang kalo harry itu ganteng, tinggi, baik, rambut nya lucu menurut dia aja kali ya hahaha, gimana ga tinggi, jelas-jelas dia kapten basket _"Hai austin.. gimana sekolah nya?"_ jawab harry dengan suara nya yang beger, aku melihat austin pipi nya merah ahahahaa _"Baik baik aja ko kaka harry ahahaha"_ jawab ku seraya menirukan austin, tapi terlalu lebay haha.

" _apasih ka! Ih!"_ jawab nya kesal _"eehh ada apa ini?"_ mama datang, austin kembali ke kamarnya _"eh nak hazza.. apa kabar?"_ _"baik ko tante, hehe, kalau tante gimana nih kabarnya? Hehe" "baik kok,kamu mau kemana sama kim?"_ duh apasih mama nanya begituu _"jalan jalan aja tante, refreshing.. hehe, tante mau ikut?"_ ajak harry, yang menurut gue, kalau mama ikut.. waduh.. _"nggak ah, tante mau jalan jalan juga sama teman teman tante hihihi"_ jawab mama sembari ketawa menakutkan haha _"oh gitu ehheheh yaudah kalau gitu jim pinjem dulu ya Taylor nya heheh"_ mendengar ucapan nya aku memukul pundak harry _"apaan sih lo! Minjem minjem! Kek guenya apaan aja!"_ mulut ku yang sedari tadi mingkem akhirnya terbuka juga dengan mengeluarkan nada yang sedikit membentak _"aduh! Iya sorry, terus bahasanya gimana dong?"_ wajah harry memelas, dan itu membuatnya terihat lucu _"sudah..sudah. kalian dari dulu beranteem saja, sudah jam setengah 11 tuh. Ohya tay, kamu pulang jangan malem2 ya!"_ bisik mama _"iya ma tenang" "hazza.. jagain taylor ya"_ ucap mama seperti kepada seorang babysitter untuk menjaga bayinya huh _"siap tante"_ jawab harry sembari memberikan hormat hahaha

Di perjalanan

" _heh mas kambing, kita mau kemana sih?"_ tanya ku penasaran _"ke tempat indah hahaha, refreshing pokoknya, disana sejuk"_ jawab harry yang semakin membuat penasaran _"iya kemana?" "udah diem ajaa, pokoknya lu bakal seneng"_ jawab nya yang semakin aneh _"HIIH"_ kemudian tangan harry bergerak kearah.. radio. Di perjalanan aku sama dia mendengarkan music dari radio itu, untuk mengisi kekosongan dia hanya bisa memandang jalanan, dan aku mulai menstalk line, grup kampus ku lagi pada ribut ngomongin dosen hahaha, kemudian aku buka snapchat _"oy kambiing.. liat sini"_ dia pun melihat kearah kamera iphone ku, yap, memang aku baru saja foto dengan nya, gue masukin story dengan caption'ini gue mau dibawa kemana sih?!' dengan emot kambing dan love berwarna kuning yang mengartikan rasa sayang sebagai sahabat. aku save foto itu, dan kemudian aku post di isntagram dengan caption ' kalo gue ilang, cari cowo ini ya hahaha:v ' baru 2 menit udah ada 25 orang yang nge like astak.. ni orang orang update banget yak.

Sudah 10 menit berlalu belum sampai juga, rasanya aku mulai mengantuk dan tiba-tiba.. semuanya menjadi gelap

HARRY STYLES POV'S

" _tay.. kalo gua boleh nanya sama lu, kabar lu sama calvin gimana? Lu gapernah cerita cerita lagi nih sama gua, ayolah.. kita dari kecil sudah bersahabat, kita sharing cerita satu sama lain, kayak dulu. Ohya sama adek mu.. austin, dia beneran suka sama gua?"_

Hening.. tidak ada jawaban sama sekali, dia kesinggung kali ya, duh goblok banget sih harr _"tay.. maaf"_ dia pun masih tidak menjawab, kok ga biasanya dia gini, aku focus menghadap jalanan _"tay?"_ gua melihat sekilas ke arahnya, ya ampuun.. dia tidur, gua melihat lagi, dia manis banget kalau sedang tidur terlihat cantik..

hazza, astaga lo pokoknya harus jagain dia, jangan sakitin dia, jangan buat dia nangis, lo harus bisa buat dia selalu tersenyum, lo pasti bisa jim. Gua membatin. taylor.. taylor.. kenapasih lu tuh suka banget sama calvin, padahal lu gatau dia dimana, dan kemana, gimana nasib lo nanti tay, kalau lo masih trauma sama cinta. Lo harus berubah. Gua membatin lagi.

Sesampainya di kebun buah

Duh, ini udah sampai, tapi gimana ya bangunin nya, kasian kayaknya dia capek banget, atau gua jailin aja kali yaa

" **I got a fire for a heart.. I'm not scared of the dark.."** oh jadi itu nada panggilan hp dia _"hah.. hahh.."_ akhirnya dia bangun dan langsung mengambil hp nya, gua pun mengakhiri panggilan _"HEHEHE"_ katawa gua, sembari memasang tampang watados. _"ishh.. kampret..bangunin gue aja lo huh! Eh btw, kita dimana? Udah nyampe nih?"_ tanya dia kebingungan masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar, seakan sudah bermimpi terlalu pajang sampai lupa kita sedang jalan-jalan _"mimpi lo panjang banget ya tadi?_ _Dasar kebo beresin dulu tuh eces (ngacah/ngiler) lu dulu tuh, sampe ke pipi etdaahh hahah_ " kata gua berbohong, dan reaksi nya kaget, langsung mengusap pipi, lucuu banget sumpah _"HAHHH MANAAA? GA ADA KO!" "HAHAHAHA iya emang ga ada, lagian lu mau aja gua boongin ahahaha"_ dia langsung memasang wajah cemberut kesal, membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan, gua pun keluar, dan menuju pintu tempat dimana dia duduk, dan membukakan nya.

" _ayo turun.."_ _"ga. Males"_ jawab dia jutek sembari memasang wajah cemberutnya, dan terus melihat kedepan, tanpa melihat gua _"udah ayoo.. turun.. manja banget etdaah"_ gua menggengggam kedua tangan nya, dan menariknya pelan, kemudian dia bangkit dari duduknya, gua mencubit pipinya yang mbul _"eh kita dimana ini? Rame banget ya.."_ tanya nya polos _"disini tuh kebun, kita bisa memetik bunga ataupun buah sesuka kita dan bisa menanam bibit tanaman sesuka kita.. bibit nya ada di.. nahh disitutuh"_ sembari menunjuk ke suatu tempat yang ramai sekali di kerumuni banyak orang _"wahh.. seru banget pasti ya.. yauda yuk kita ambil bibitnya"_ ajak dia, gua ga pasti deh, kalau dia ikut, karena disanaa desak desakan banget, kalau dia kesitu dengan badanya nya yang mungil pasti dia bisa pingsan huh.. aku harus jagain dia. _"biar gua yang ambil" "kok lo doangsih! Curang.. gue juga pengen ngambil"_ duh ni anak susah banget dikasih tau nya _"disana desak desakan ncess.. udah ya lo tunggu_ _disini"_ kata gua _"Gamau!"_ keras kepala banget sumpah ni anak buat gua kesal _"lo tungggu sini, gua gamau lo kenapa-kenapa, biar gua aja yang kesana ya.. you will be save in here!"_ dia diam, entah maksud diam dia itu apa, tapi syukur dia menurut, gua berjalan dan mengantre disana , walaupun desak desakan gua gabakal kenapa-kenapa karena dengan tubuh gua yang jelas 2 kali lipat dari tubuh mungil si princess kebo itu huh. Astagaa.. gua melihat ada anak kecil yang pingsan juga di depan sana..

Setelah selesai mengambil kecambah, gua kembali menemui tay, dan memulai petualangan kita _"harry.. maaf ya gue keras kepala"_ kata kim dengan wajah memelas ahaha _" lu mah dari dulu juga emang gitu kan! Yaudah gapapa, yuk kita mulai berkebun"_ reflek tangan gua memegang tangan dia sambil berlari kecil dan terus memegang tangan nya agar dia tetap aman bersama gua, gua sekilas melihat wajahnya, pipinya memerah haahah, gemes banget, gua berhenti lari, gua cubit pipi dia _"aduhh"_ dia memengang pipinya " _GEMES BANGET SIHH hahahaha"_ kata gua blakblakan karena udah sering mengucapkan nya

" _GEMES APAAN SIH?!"_ katanya sembari memukul lengan gua, sekencang apapun dia memukul lengan gua, ga akan terasa dengan tangan nya yang mungil itu ahaha. _"udah hiih.. nah disini.. lu bisa nanam bibit tanaman ini"_ ucap gua menjelaskan _"gamau nanam dulu ah"_ ucapnya sembari berlari kesuatu tempat, dan ternyata ia berlari menuju pohon strawberry, dan guapun berjalan menghampirinya

" _ngapain lu ncess.."_ dia mungkin mendengar perkataan gua tapi tidak menjawab, kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sling bag nya _"alay lu"_ ucap gua ketika mengetahui yang di keluarkan nya adalah iphone nya, ia mulaimemulai foto-foto strawberry, dan lingkungan sekitar _"dih bodo ya bah"_ ucap nces yang masih serius foto foto _"oya tumben lu ngga bawa camera"_ biasanya dia selalu bawa camer canon nya itu kemanapun, sekarang tumben banget tidak dibawa _"iya gue kira lu mau ngajak gue makan di pim, biasanya gitu kan.. makanya gue fikir ngapain bawa camera segala"_ dia menjawab sembari menaruh kembali hp nya

" _yaudah yuk mau menanam sekarang ngga?"_ gua memberi kode menekukan tangan kiri ke pinggang _"yaudah.. ayuuk boss"_ jawab taylor sembari berdiri dengan cepat dan memasukan tangan kanan nya, sehingga akhirnya kita bergandengan seperti layaknya pasangan pengantin..

TAYLOR SWIFT POV

aku pun merangkul tangan harry, um.. tapi, kenapa aku tidak merasakan sesuatu seperti perasaan yang aneh atau semacamnya, aku merasa sudah terbiasa merangkul tangan harry layaknya saudara, entah apakah harry merasakan peraaan yang sama sepertiku atau tidak.

Aku terus merangkulnya, dia mengantar ku ketempat dimana kita bisa menanam bibit tanaman yang sudah diambilkan harry sebelumnya. Dan akhirnya sampailah kita di tempat yang sangat sejuk ini, di tempat sebelumnya kita merasa sesak, karena berebutan menghirup udara dengan banyak orang, tapi disini, suasana nya tenang, sangat sejuk, akupun hanya melihat kurang lebih ada 3 pasangan dan 1 keluarga sedang menanam kecambah termasuk aku dan harry.

" _lo mau menanam yang mana dulu?"_ tanya harry padaku

" _umm coba lihat, ada apa saja.."_ aku menarik sebuah kotak yang banyak sekat-sekat nya

" _ini biji tanaman apa?"_ tanya ku pada harry _"itu biji pohon manga, mau yang itu aja?"_ harry balik bertanya _"mm.. iyadeh gue mau nanam yang ini aja" "siap nces.. yuk.. kita tanam di.. nah disitu aja yuk"_ harry mengarahkan matanya ke suatu tempat luas yang kosong.

Setelah selesai menanam beberapa bibit tanaman, aku dan harry lekas pulang karena jam di tangan ku juga sudah menunjukan jam setengah 4.

" _Nces.. tunggu sini bentar ya jangan kemana-mana okee?"_ ucap harry seperti kepada anak balita _"siapp boss.."_ ucapku seraya mengangkat tangan menaruhnya di depan kening, dengan ibu jari yang di lipat. Harry pun meninggalkan ku sendirian.

Tidak lama kemudian, harry datang kembali dengan membawa 2 cup ice cream strawberry di tangan kanan nya dan Chocolate di tangan kirinya, lau.. dia memberikan ice cream yang ada di tangan kanan nya itu untuk ku _"nih buat lo"_ seraya memberikan nya padaku, memindahkan ice cream yang di tangan kirinya ke tangan kanan nya.

" _wihii.. makasii mas kambiingg.."_ sembari mengambil ice cream strawberry yang diberikan nya pada ku "yaudah yuk kita pulang" mas kambing alias harry itu merangkul setengah lingkaran di pundaku, aku berjalan bersamanya dengan keadaan yang seperti ini, menuju mobil harry

Di mobil

" _eyy.. nces jangan dulu pulang yaa, kita makan dulu yukk laperr, ke solaria aja ya?"_

" _okay okay mas kambing, perut kita sehati ya.. sama sama udah bunyi ahaha"_

AUTHOR POV

Hehehei.. makasih ya sudah membaca chapter 1 harry dan taylor ehehe, disini calvin belum muncul nih hihihii. Jadi gimana nih? Seru? Kasih Kiritik dan Saran nya ya.. makasihh, semoga kalian sukaa :)


End file.
